Hero Shinobi World
by Ibnu Hashirama
Summary: Naruto adalah putra dari Hashirama Senju dan Yuki Namikaze. Di latih oleh pamanya sendiri yang merupakan adik dari ayahnya Tobirama Senju, mempunyai kekuaatan sama seperti ayahnya dan menguasai jurus-jurus pamanya. Tapi suatu saat Naruto terlempar ke masa depan ketika berusia 12 tahun akibat berlatih mengembangkan jurus Hirashin no Jutsu. Mampukah Naruto menyelamatkan dunia shinobi
1. Kelahiran Naruto

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

and

MY STORY

WARNING : CANON, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC,

PAIRING: NARUTO AND KUSHINA (NO INCEST)

GENRE: ADVENTURE FRIENDSHIP ETC

Rate: T-M

**HEROES SHINOBI WORD**

Summary: Naruto adalah putra dari Hashirama Senju dan Yuki Namikaze. Di latih oleh pamanya sendiri yang merupakan adik dari ayahnya Tobirama Senju, mempunyai kekuaatan sama seperti ayahnya dan menguasai jurus-jurus pamanya. Tapi suatu saat Naruto terlempar ke masa depan ketika berusia 12 tahun akibat berlatih mengembangkan jurus Hirashin no Jutsu. Mampukah Naruto menyelamatkan dunia shinobi.

Hokage Tower

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Tuan Hokage, karena ada urusan yang sangat penting," ujar Wanita berambut kuning panjang

"Ada keperluan apa dengan Kakakku?" tanya Tobirama yang merupakan adik dari sang Hokage

"Maaf tuan ini sangat rahasia sekali, saya tidak bisa ceritakan sekarang sebelum tuan Hokage mendengar," jawab wanita itu.

"Baiklah," Tobirama akhirnya mengizinkan wanita itu masuk kedalam kantor Hokage.

Tok tok

"Masuk, oh Tobirama ada apa?" tanya Hokage

"Kakak ada yang ingin bicara dengan mu," jawab Tobirama

"Suruh dia masuk," perintah sang Hokage, kemudian Tobirama menyuruh wanita itu masuk.

Ketika wanita itu masuk wajah sang Hokage tiba-tiba berubah, seperti orang yang panik.

"Ada apa kak, kenapa wajahmu seperti di kejar hantu saja?" tanya Tobirama yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan wajah sang Hokage.

"Tii-dak, tidak ada apa-apa kok, hahahaha," tawa Hashirama yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aneh sekali kau ini kak, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," sindir Tobirama.

"Maafkan saya Hokage-_sama _kedatangan saya membuat anda takut," ujar wanita itu.

"Tidak kok, aku malah merasa senang kehadiran wanita cantik sepertimu," puji Hashirama sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal

"Ngomong-ngomong anda kesini mau membicarakan apa," tanya Hokage yang sepertinya penasaran

"Begini tuan, kedatangan kemari cuman ingin menyampaikan surat ini," ujar wanita tersebut sambil menyerahkan amplop dengan ukuran yang besar.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hokage.

"Baca saja, nanti anda akan mengetahui sendiri," jawab wanita itu sopan.

Hashirama akhirnya menyobek amplop tersebut dan membaca surat tersebut, ketika dia membaca surat tersebut tampak kegelisahan di wajah sang dewa shinobi, hingga membuat si adik penasaran.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Tobirama

"Ini tidak mungkin, pasti ini salah, mana mungkin terjadi, aku hanya melakukan sekali, apakah kau pernah melakukan dengan orang lain nona?" tanya Hokage kepada wanita tersebut, yang sepertinya sang Hokage tidak percaya bahwa dia telah menghamili wanita tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah tuan, anda melakukanya ketika aku sedang subur-suburnya, lagi pula itu pengalaman pertama saya tuan, saya tidak pernah tidur dengan pria kecuali dengan anda tuan," jawab wanita itu sopan

"Apa! kau tidur dengan kakakku, bagaimana mungkin, kakakku sudah mempunyai istri mana mungkin dia tidur dengan wanita lain, kau sepertinya berbohong bukan," selidik Tobirama yang curiga dengan wanita tersebut.

Namun sang Hokage pun akhirnya menjelaskan kejadiaan yang dia lakukan dengan wanita tersebut seminggu yang lalu, Tobirama tanpa terkejut dengan penjelasan sang kakak, dia sepertinya ragu dan tak yakin bahwa kakaknya telah selingkuh dengannya, apalagi si kakak merupakan pria yang setia terhadap pasangannya, bukan bertipe pria hidung belang yang selalu mencari wanita yang cantik-cantik untuk di tiduri, makanya Mito yang merupakan istri kakaknya mau menikahi kakakknya, tapi mungkin karena sang kakak dalam keadaan mabuk dia tidak sadar atas perbuatan yang di lakukannya terlebih lagi wanita yang di tidurinya bukan wanita sembarangan, dia merupakan putri dari keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan kerabat dekat klan Senju bahkan ibunya sendiri berasal dari klan abadi Senju yaitu Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Nauri, orang pertama dari klan Uchiha yang berdamai dengan klan Senju, dia sangat mencintai perdamaian, bahkan dialah yang berusaha merayu ketua klan Uchiha untuk berdamai dengan klan Senju dari generasi sang ayah hingga generasi sang anak, walaupun pada akhirnya Madara sendiri yang meminta berdamai.

"Baiklah, saya akan tanggung jawab, aku hanya ingin kau merahasikan semuanya kepada semua orang, Mito mungkin masih bisa menerimanya, tapi penduduk desa belum tentu bisa menerimanya, bisa-bisa nama baik keluarga Senju dan Uzumaki bisa tercoreng dengan adanya berita ini, Tobirama, tolong kau jaga Nona Yuki dan anaknya sampai dia besar nanti, aku ingin anak itu menjadi shinobi yang hebat yang mampu mengalahkan ayahnya sendiri," perinta Hashirama kepada adiknya sendiri.

"Mentang-mentang, aku ini adikmu, kau menyuruhku seenaknya," kesal Tobirama yang selalu di perintah oleh si kakak.

"Ayolah Tobi-_chan_ hanya kamu yang bisa melakukanya, aku sudah cukup tua untuk mengurus ibu hamil dan bayi, sedangkan kau belum pernah merasakannya bukan," mohon Hashirama sambil meledek adiknya yang belum menikah sampai saat ini (benarkah itu, author merasa kasihan dengan Tobirama yang menjomloh hingga sekarang. Awas kau author-_san, _semoga kau jomloh seumur hidupku. Ampun tuan saya cuman bercanda kok. Baiklah ku ampuni, teruskan cerinya nanti di marahin sama para reader)

"Baiklah kak, aku menerimanya, aku akan mendidiknya sampai dia mandiri," ujar Tobirama

'Semoga saja dia anak yang cerdas, tidak seperti ayahnya,' doanya dalam hati.

Tepat tanggal 10 oktober Yuki akhirnya melahirkan juga di temani sang ayah istri dan adiknya, Mito sendiri sudah tahu bahwa suaminya telah selingkuh, tapi karena tidak senggaja Mito tidak mempermasalahkannya toh dia juga sangat suka dengan anak kecil.

"Owek...owek... owek" terdengar suara teriakan bayi yang baru lahir, bayi itu berambut kuning jabrik, tidak seperti di komiknya bayi itu tidak memiliki kumis sedikit pun, bayi itu tampak lucu sekali.

"Sayang kau akan beri nama siapa?" tanya Mito antusias

"Aku sih terserah ibunya, toh dia juga yang telah melahirkan," jawab Hashirama enteng

"Tapi kau kan ayahnya, dasar ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab, di suruh kasih nama saja tidak mau," Mito kesal terhadap suaminya sendiri.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Naruto, bagus tidak," tawar Hashirama.

"Nama yang bagus, aku suka dengan nama itu," ujar Yuki dan di setujui Mito.

"Tapi identitasnya harus di sembunyikan agar orang lain tak curiga," usul Tobirama

"Baiklah karena marga ibunya Namikaze, kita namakan saja dia Namikaze Naruto," ujar Hashirama dan yang lain akhirnya menyetujui

'Aku harap anak ini menjadi pahlawan yang menciptakan kedamaian bagi dunia shinobi,' doa Hashirama dalam hati.

**Akhirnya saya dapat membuat fict canon pertama, di sini naruto saya buat tidak power full cuman go like dan smart untuk power full nanti saja ketika naruto vs madara, saya masih mencimpan misteri yang ada dalam diri naruto, di sini naruto memilik kekuatan sang ayah dan sang paman, jadi bisa di pastikan bahwa naruto mampu menguasai jurus sang ayah dan sang paman, seperti kekkai genkai mokuton, edo tense hirashin dll, tapi untuk edo tense naruto sedikit berbeda dengan edo tense yang di kembangkan orochimaru dan kabuto, di sini naruto dapat menghidupkan orang tanpa ada korban melainkan dengan mayat tersebut yang di hidupkan, istilahnya zombie. Sekian dari saya semoga kalian suka. Untuk rating bisa naik, karena pastinya ada lemonya walaupun saya masih ragu**


	2. Awal Kesedihan

**DISCLAIMER : Bukan punya saya, saya cuman numpang eksis dan narsis  
**

**WARNING : CANON, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC,**

**PAIRING: Naruto and Kushina**

**GENRE: Adventure, Friendship and Romance**

**Rate: T-M**

Summary: Naruto adalah putra dari Hashirama Senju dan Yuuki Namikaze. Di latih oleh pamanya sendiri yang merupakan adik dari ayahnya Tobirama Senju, mempunyai kekuaatan sama seperti ayahnya dan menguasai jurus-jurus pamanya. Tapi suatu saat Naruto terlempar ke masa depan ketika berusia 12 tahun akibat berlatih mengembangkan jurus Hirashin no Jutsu. Mampukah Naruto menyelamatkan dunia shinobi.

Terima kasih atas review ngefav dan follow, mungkin updatenya seminggu sekali insya Allah.

Untuk pertanyaan saya akan jawab:

**Siapa yang jadi jinchuriki?**

Yang jadi jinchuriki adalah Mito kushina menma

**alat apa yang bisa mengetahui kehamilan dalam waktu seminggu?**

kenapa bisa tahu dalam waktu seminggu soalnya ini dunia shinobi gak pake alat kan bisa ngerasain pake cakra apalagi ninja medis akan langsung tahu tentang adanya cakra baru

**apakah Naruto akan jadi jinchuriki?**

naruto bukan jinchuriki hanya akan menjadi teman para biju

untuk over power nanti ketika naruto vs madara, jadi kemungkinan ada jurus spesial yang sangat tidak terduga

untuk perubahan rating kemungkinan akan menjadi m bakal ada adegan ranjang, tapi masih lama

Naruto keturunan senju dan uchiha dan kemungkinan besar dia bisa membangkitkan rinnengan tapi itu masih lama tunggu proses.

dan terima kasih telah baca fanfic ini semoga kalian suka

**5 tahun setelah kelahiran Naruto.**

Konohagakure no satoy adalah salah satu dari lima desa shinobi terkuat di dunia, desa yang dulunya di pimpin oleh Hashirama Senju kini di gantikan oleh adiknya yaitu Tobirama Senju, kematian Hashiramalah yang membuat Tobirama mengantikan posisi sang kakak, menurut isu yang menyebar Hashirama meninggal setelah berhasil mengalahkan Madara Uchiha yang telah menghianati desa Konoha, kematian sang pemimpin membuat duka yang mendalam bagi keluarga terutama MIto Uzumaki dan Tobirama Senju, tapi ada salah satu keluarga yang bersedih tapi dengan kecerian sang anak membuat sang ibu tetap kuat menghadapi cobaan, toh dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi sang Hokage, dia cuman di titipkan anak dari sang Hokage tersebut, walaupun penduduk desa tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah biologis anak tersebut.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

"_Kaa-san, _Naru minta di buatin mie ramen, Naru lagi laper nih," rayu anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik kepada si Ibu.

"Sebentar Naru-_chan, kaa-san _lagi sibuk, nanti akan _kaa-san _buatkan, Naru-_chan _harus bersabar, Naru-kan anak pintar," ucap Ibu dari anak kecil tersebut

"_Arigatou, kaa-san,_ kau yang terbaik, _kaa-san,_ " puji anak kecil tersebut.

"Ha... ha... ha... kau bisa saja Naru-_chan, _seorang ibu sudah selayaknya memberikan yang terbaik buat anaknya, dan kau harus tahu Naru-_chan, _tidak ada seorang ibu yang tega menelantarkan anaknya sendiri, kalaupun ada itu bukanlah seorang ibu tapi hanya orang yang tidak bisa berterima kasih terhadap apa yang _Kami-sama _berikan, karena belum tentu semua wanita bisa mempunyai anak, karena anak adalah titipan yang di berikan oleh _Kami-sama _untuk di jaga," nasehat ibu Naruto.

"Tapi Naru yakin, tidak ada _kaa-san _terbaik kecuali _kaa-sanku," _puji Naruto

"Kau ini bisa saja, bisa saja Naru-_chan,_" ucap ibu Naruto yang tersipu malu.

'Aku yakin itu, bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik _kaa-san.'_

Begitulah susana di kediaman Namikaze tidak ada kesedihan sedikitpun di wajah cantik seorang Namikaze Yuki, walaupun dia harus membesarkan anak semata wayangnya seorang sendiri, dulu sebelum Hokage pertama meninggal, Hokage selalu menggunjungi kediaman Namikaze untuk melihat perkembangan si anak, maklum Hokage pertama mendabakan anak laki-laki, sayangnya Mito Uzumaki yang merupakan istri sah dari sang Hokage tidak memiliki keturunan laki-laki, semuanya perempuan, sehingga otomatis sang Hokage tidak memiliki penerusnya, namun akibat keslahan yang tidak di inginkan, malahan mendapatkan anak laki-laki, benar kata pepatah, semua yang terjadi pasti ada hikmahnya, walaupun Hokage pertama meninggal, si adik a.k.a Tobirama Senju sering berkunjung ke rumah Naruto dan ibunya, Tobiramalah yang mengajarkan Naruto untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat ketika Naruto berusia 4 tahun, Naruto menganggap pamanya itu layaknya seorang ayah, Naruto tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah Hokage pertama, dia tidak marah mengetahui hal itu, justru sebaliknya, dia merasa senang dan bangga bahwa dia anak sang shinobi legendaris. Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas, berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain, kecerdasaannya tampak ketika Naruto berusia 3 tahun, Tobirama sendiri merasakan kecerdasan keponakaanya, bahkan Tobirama tersentuh dengan perkataan Naruto menginginkan perdamaian, awalnya Tobirama menganggap keponakannya ini sedang bercanda, tapi ketika melihat sorot matanya, Tobirama yakin dia berkata serius. Bagi Tobirama, Naruto anak yang istimewah, tidak seperti anak seusainya, bahkan ketika Naruto di ajar untuk melempar kunai, dia terlihat antusias, padahal usianya masih 3 1/2 tahun, Naruto sendiri sangat antusias berlatih melempar shuriken, sehingga membuat paman khawatir, tapi lama kelamaan si paman terbiasa juga dengan apa yang Naruto kerjakan.

**Flashback**

Terlihat ada dua orang pria yang sedang berada di tempat di mana biasanya para shinobi berlatih, pria satunya berambut abu-abu jabrik dan satunya adalah seorang bocah kecil berambut kuning jabrik, yang tak lain merupakan Tobirama Senju dan Naruto Namikaze.

"_OJi-chan,_ lihat Nalu, Nalu akan melempal suliken," ucap Naruto yang masih cadel, maklum umurnya masih 4 tahun.

"Oke,kalau begitu buktikan kalo Naru-_chan _sudah bisa melempar shuriken biar _jii-san _lihat dulu ," ucap Tobirama.

"Baiklah, Nalu buktikan," Naruto tiba- tiba melempar shuriken kesegalah arah hasilnya luar biasa semua shuriken tertancap semua sesuai target yang di inginkan, membuat sang paman a.k.a Tobirama sedikit terkejut, pasalnya Naruto masih berusia 4 tahun.

"Gimana _jii-chan, _Nalu hebatkan, lihatlah suatu caat nanti Nalu akan menjadi hokage telkuat yang belum pelnah ada," ucap Naruto bangga.

Tobirama akhirnya tersenyum bahagia, melihat apa yang di lakukan keponakan tersebut, dan yakin bahwa Naruto akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian dunia shinobi.

**Flashblack Off**

* * *

Di salah satu tempat yang gelap dan jauh dari desa Konoha, terlihat ada tiga pria aneh.

"Zetsu, aku ingin kau pergi ke Konoha, carilah anak kecil yang bernama Naruto Namikaze," ucap pria yang terlihat sudah tua

"Untuk apa Tuan mencarinya," ucap pria aneh yang rupanya menyerupai tanaman.

"Bunuhlah bocah tersebut, karena keberadaannya akan menghalangi tujuannku, dia adalah anak dari Hashirama dan dia juga memiliki darah Uchiha, jika dia di biarkan hidup maka tujuan untuk mengenjutsu dunia akan gagal," ucap pria tua itu menerangkan.

"Baiklah Madara-_sama,_ saya akan pergi ke Konoha," ucap pria yang di panggil Zetsu tadi.

* * *

Taman Konoha

"_Kaa-san,_ ay_o_ kita kesana, disana tempatnya bagus loh!" ajak seorang anak berabut kuning jabrik kepada seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tanpa di kuncir.

" Iya Naru-_chan, _ayo kita kesana," ucap sang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu dari si anak.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menujuh ke tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto, dan ternyata tempat yang di tunjuk Naruto adalah taman bunga yang bunganya sedang bermekaran, Naruto memang sering di ajak ke taman oleh pamannya setelah berlatih, katanya taman ini di bangun oleh sang _Shandaime hokage_ dengan jurus andalanya, dan katanya serbuk bunga ini bisa di jadikan penawar racun. Taman ini di bangun untuk meningkatkan ninja medis di Konoha, agar para ninja medis tersebut tidak kesulitan dalam membuat penawar racun.

"_Kaa-san, _kenapa tempat seindah ini jarang ada yang datang?" tanya Naruto

"Begini Naru-_chan, _tempat ini sepi lantaran tempat ini bukanlah tempat sembarangan, hanya keluarga Senju dan ninja medis saja yang boleh masuk wilayah ini, karena takut ada yang menyalah gunakan bunga-bunga di sini menjadi racun," jawab Yuuki Namikaze.

"Tapi kenapa kita di perbolehkan masuk ke sini?" tanya Naruto yang bingung

"Itu karena keluarga kita adalah kerabat terdekat dari keluarga Senju, keluarga kita di tugaskan menjaga taman ini, sehingga keluarga kita bisa masuk ke dalam taman ini," jelas Yuuki.

"Oh begitu ya," ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makluk aneh tepa di belakang Naruto dan Yuuki.

"Fu... fu... fu..., ternyata tak sulit mencarimu nak," ucap pria aneh yang tampak seperti tanaman

"Siapa kau, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto

"Tujuanku adalah membunuhmu, Namikaze Naruto,"

"Apa"

"Tak kan kubiarkan kau membunuh anakku," ucap Yuuki marah

"Fu... fu...fu... ternyata kau bisa marah juga ya, tak kusangka, wanita secantikmu ternyata bisa marah juga," ledek pria tadi

"Apa kau bilang, jangan meremehkan aku, akan kubuat kau menyesal, Naruto cepat kau sembunyi dari sini, di sinih sangat berbahaya," ucap Yuuki siap-siap mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak sedang berurusan denganmu, tapi anakmu," ucap pria tadi enteng.

"Tidak ku biarkan kau melakukannya langkahi dulu mayatku," ucap Yuuki yang mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Tak kusangka, kau memiliki mata yang menarik, tapi lawanmu bukan hanya aku, tapi."

Tiba-tiba muncul 50 makluk putih yang berwajah aneh membuat Yuuki dan Naruto terkejut.

"_Kaa-san, _" ucap Naruto

"Tenanglah Naru-_chan, kaa-san _bisa melawannya, kau tak perlu khawatir, cepat kamu bersembunyi dari sini, karena tempat ini berbahaya," ucap Yuuki yang sepertinya mencoba melawan makluk-makluk aneh tersebut

"Tapi, aku tak mau meninggalkan _kaa-san _sendirian, Naru juga ikut bertarung," ucap Naruto

"Tidak Naru-_chan _di sini sangat berbahaya, sana cepat pergi sebelum terlambat," usir Yuuki

"Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat sana pergi, _kaa-san_ tak mau kau terluka," potong Yuuki

"Baiklah, Naru akan pergi, tapi janji nanti _kaa-san _tidak akan meninggalkan Naru," ujar Naruto

"Tentu saja, _kaa-san _pasti bisa mengalakan mereka," ucap Yuuki, lalu Naruto berlari meninggalkan ibunya

"Tak akan ku biarkan kalian lolos dariku," ucap Yuuki.

Sementara itu di kantor Hokage.

"Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk ya," ucap sang Hokage

"Sial, mereka tak ada habisnya," ucap Yuuki yang terenggah-enggah.

"Percuma saja kau melawanku, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kami," ucap pria tersebut sombong.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan sesuatu, ucap Yuuki, lalu Yuuki mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingan.

**Ameterasu**," teriak Yuuki, tiba-tiba muncul api hitam yang membakar 20 Zetsu.

'Sial, tak kusangka, dia bisa mengunakan ameterasu, mengesankan, ku kira dirinya tidak bisa, tapi tak apa dengan ini aku berhasil menjebaknya, dan klonku dapat menangkap dan membunuh Naruto, fu...fu...fu,' pikir Zetsu tertawa jahat.

Di tempat lain

'Semoga _kaa-chan _selamat,' pikir Naruto yang sedang berlari untuk bersembunyi.

"Mau pergi kemana bocah!" tiba-tiba muncul makluk aneh tersebut dari dalam tanah.

'Apa, kenapa bisa, bukankah seharusnya dia sedang bertarung dengan _K__aa-chan,_ kenapa dia ada di sini?" pikir Naruto yang terkejut.

"Kau terkejut rupanya, kami bukan seperti kalian, kami ini istimewa, karena Madara-_sama _yang telah menciptakan kami dengan jurus miliknya, jumlah kami sangat banyak, bahkan kami bisa saja menghancurkan desa ini, desa yang membuat Madara_-sama _menderita," ujar Zetsu.

'Madara, bukankah dia sudah mati melawan _Otou-chan,_' pikir Naruto.

"Kau berfikir bahwa Madara_-sama,_ telah mati, tapi sayang sekali Madara-_sama,_ masih hidup dan berhasil mengambil sel dari _Shondaime _Hokage, dan dengan sel itu terciptalah kami, bahkan Madara-_sama,_ berhasil membangkitkan Rinnengan," ujar Zetsu.

'Apa Rinnengan, bukankah hanya Rikudo sannin saja yang mempunyai mata tersebut,' pikir Naruto terkejut.

Namun tiba-tiba Zetsu menyerang Naruto yang sedang lengah, Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah akan takdir kematian, akan tetapi.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu,** tiba-tiba muncul naga air yang menyerang Zetsu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto," ucap pria berambut kelabu jabrik tak lain _Nindaime _Hokage.

"_Jii-san," _ujar Naruto yang kaget atas kehadiran Tobirama

"Sepertinya kau tak apa-apa ya, dimana _K__aa-sanmu?" _tanya Tobirama

"_Kaa-san _sedang bertarung dengan makluk itu di taman bunga," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Zetsu yang telah mati.

Tobirama pun mendatangi mayat Zetsu tersebut, untuk di selidiki asal usulnya, setelah di selidiki Tobirama tercengkang

"Tidak mungkin, ini adalah sel _A__niki,_ kenapa tubuhnya terbuat sel _N__ii-san, _siapa yang melakukan ini, tak akan ku maafkan orang yang melakukan ini semua," ucap Tobirama yang kesal dan marah karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Zetsu terbuat dari sel _Shondaime Hokage. _

_"Jii-san,_ aku tahu siapa orang tersebut," ucap Naruto

"Siapakah dia?" tanya Tobirama

"Tadi ketika sebelum menyerang dia menceritakan bahwa dia di buat oleh Madara Uchiha dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia tercipta dari sel _T__ou-san,_ " jawab Naruto

"Apa Madara Uchiha!" teriak Tobirama, "bagaimana bisa, dia sudah di kalahkan _N__ii-san, _mana mungkin dia masih hidup," ucap Tobirama tak percaya.

"Kenyataannya memang demikian, Madara tidak terbunuh ketika melawan _Tou-san, _dia bertarung hanya mengincar sel _Tou-san, _dan dia berhasil mewujudkannya," terang Naruto

"Berarti saat ini Yuuki dalam bahaya, Naruto ayo kita kesana,"

"Hai"

Di taman bunga Konoha

'Sial, kenapa tak ada habisnya,' pikir Yuuki

"Percuma kau melakukan itu, kami ini spesial tidak mudah di kalahkan, semakin kau melawan dan membunuh salah satu dari kami maka semakin banyak lawan yang kau hadapi, kami ini seperti tanaman yang akan terus berkembang, menyerahlah dan serahkan anakmu itu," ucap salah satu Zetsu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkan anakku,"ujar Yuuki yang kelelahan, namun tiba-tiba

"Ah, kau,"

"Akhirnya aku berhasil membunuhmu, dengan ini aku dapat membunuh putra manismu, keberadaanya mengancam Madara-_sama,_" ucap Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

"Ba gai ma na bi sa," ucap Yuuki terbanta-banta, karena bagian vitanya telah tertusuk kunai.

"Karena kau lenggah, dan aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja," ucap Zetsu.

"Dengan ini aku akan membunuh putramu," ucapnya lagi, namu tiba-tiba,

**Suiton : Mizukamikiri, **tiba muncul air yang berbentuk seperti pedang yang mengarah pada Zetsu yang masih berada di belakang Yuuki, membuat makluk itu mati seketika, namun Yuuki yang tertancap kunai langsung roboh karena kehabisan darah, membuat Tobirama dan Naruto tercengkang.

"Yuuki/_Oka-san," _teriak mereka berdua.

Tobirama langsung mengecek nadi Yuuki apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Dia masih hidup, tetapi nadinya semakin melemah, kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit," ujar Tobirama, namun tiba-tiba Yuuki membuka matanya.

"Hokage-_sama _tidak perlu repot-repot membawaku, ini sudah batasku, maafkan aku Na ru to, aku tidak menempati janjimu, tapi ini sudahlah takdir bahwa waktuku telah tiba," ucap Yuuki lirih

"Tidak!" bentak Naruto "_Kaa-san _tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Naru, _Kaa-san _sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama," ucap Naruto sambil menanggis mengeluarkan air mata

"Maafkan _Kaa-san, _tapi ini sudah waktunya _kaa-san _ke tempat _Tou-sanmu,_ walaupun _kaa-san _pergi, Naruto harus ingat pesan _kaa-san, _jadilah anak yang baik dan janganlah pernah menyusahkan orang lain, jadilah shinobi yang hebat dan jangan pernah menyerah," nasehat Yuuki

"Baiklah _kaa-san, _Naru akan selalu ingat pesan _kaa-san_, Naru akan berusaha agar kelak Naru menjadi shinobi yang hebat," ucap Naruto yang menanggis

"Baguslah, begitulah anakku, aku bahagia telah menjadi orang tuamu, Hokage-_sama _aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, mendekatlah telinga anda," Ucap Yuuki, Tobirama langsung mendekatkan telinganya tepat di mulut Yuuki.

Yuuki pun membisikan sesuatu yang tak di dengar Naruto, sepertinya itu sesuatu yang sifatnya sangat rahasia sekali.

"Jadi begitu ya, aku mengerti, suatu saat nanti aku akan sampaikan kepadanya jika usianya telah menginjak 10 tahun," ucap Tobirama setelah mendengar perkataan Yuuki.

"_Arigatou _atas semuanya, maafkan _kaa-san, _suatu saat nanti kita pasti ber te mu," ucapnya Yuuki, dan setelah itu dia pun meninggal dunia.

"Ini pasti bohongkan, ayo banggun, kita pulang bersama-sama,"ucap Naruto sambil menguncang-gunjangkan tubuh ibunya, tapi karena sudah meninggal tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Hentikan Naruto!_"_ ucap Tobirama dengan suara yang keras.

"Tapi,"

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah menjadi takdir, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mendoakanya dan mewujudkan cita-citanya, masih banyak tugas yang bisa kita lakukan kedepannya," nasehat Tobirama

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Naruto pasrah.

Dan semenjak kematian Yuuki, Naruto di asuh oleh Mito Uzumaki, istri dari _Shondaime Hokage. _Semenjak tinggal bersama Mito, Naruto diajarkan fuinjutsu clan Uzumaki, dari yang mudah hingga yang sulit, seperti shikin fuin dan hakke fuin, Mito mengajarkan fuinjutsu agar bisa dimanfaatkan Naruto kedepannya, karena populasi penduduk clan Uzumaki semakin berkurang, pasalnya banyak yang tidak menyukai kehadiran clan Uzumaki, karena keberadaanya sebagai ancaman bagi para shinobi.

Semenjak kematian Yuuki, Naruto terus berlatih, kadang bersama Pamanya dan kadang bersama Mito, Naruto sendiri sudah mampu menguasai beberapa jurus pamannya, seperti kagebunshin, hiraishin dan beberapa fuin jutsu clan Uzumaki, bahkan Naruto sudah bisa mengunakan kekkai genkai milik ayahnya yaitu mokuton.

**Perang Dunia Shinobi Pertama.**

Ketika Naruto menginjak usia ke 10, Naruto mengalami kondisi perperangan yang pertama semenjak di berlakukan sistem desa, sebelum perang di mulai, sang paman yaitu Tobirama memberikan gulungan rahasia yang merupakan warisan dari ibunya. Setelah menyerahkan gulungan itu Tobirama, Hiruzen, Danzo, Koharu, Hotaru, Kagami berangkat ke medan perang, Naruto pun sedih atas kepergian sang pamannya, dia cuman bisa berdoa agar sang paman bisa pulang dengan selamat, namun pada kenyataannya Naruto kembali bersedih karena kehilangan orang yang paling di sayangi setelah ibunya yaitu pamannya, ya Tobirama mengkorbankan nyawanya ketikaa berperang melawan shinobi Kumogakure.

**Dua Tahun setelah perang.**

**Hutan Kematian**

Terlihat sosok pria yang kira-kira usianya 12 tahun berambut jabrik tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, sepertinya dia sedang berlatih.

"Sial, kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa menciptakan perdamaian," ujarnya keras, lalu Naruto melempar 3 kunai yang rupanya kunai tersebut sedikit berbeda, kunai tersebut adalah kunai dewa petir atau kunai hiraishin, dengan kunai ini Naruto bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap, namun ketika melempar ketiga kunai tersebut muncul suatu lobang yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu, lalu Naruto mendekati lubang tersebut dan akhirnya dirinya justru tersedot kedalam lubang tersebut.

TBC

**Akhirnya chapter kedua selesai juga, gimana jelek ya, maaf ya kalau jelek, maklum gue author amatir jadinya beginini, semoga kalian terhibur. **


	3. minggu besok break dulu

PENGUMUMAN

Hari minggu besok yang merupakan jadwal rutin saya untuk update chapter berikutnya sepertinya libur dan saya update lagi setelah tahun baru, soalnya saya ada acara keluarga. dan saya ucapkan permohonan maaf dan terima kasih.


End file.
